Stone Cold
by Izzu
Summary: Pokemon Adventures. Set post-FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. No one expected that kind of fate to befell the five Pokedex holders. Even then, they still couldn't give up on those children.


A random side thing I'm writing for now. Since this other muse had also nagged inside my head as much as I tried to focus on my current fic project. So might as well let it out.

* * *

_If he had to look back towards that moment, he could have said that all of them shared the same sentiments. That is, to stop Sird from trying to recapture Deoxys... even if it meant sacrificing themselves._

Organism No. 2 or simply Deoxys, have suffered a lot while under the control of Team Rocket. He, who has suffered a similar fate in the past, understood Deoxys's plight most of all. That was why, when at long last Deoxys was able to become free... he wanted to make sure that no one would capture Deoxys ever again. He wouldn't allow anyone to manipulate Deoxys against its will again. Especially people like Team Rocket who uses Pokemon for evil!

Thus, when Sird took out a Pokeball... he—not knowing what kind of Pokemon that could've come out—had prepared his strongest attack to counter whatever attack Sird wanted to use to weaken Deoxys. He had then succeeded in foiling the attempt but—Not sure if it was because the attack meant for Deoxys had hit the children, or if his own psychic attack was deflected towards the children but the children had been turned into stone!

"Well, well..."

He heard Sird let out a soft chuckle behind him when he turned around to check on the children.

"Something unexpected happened when they were struck by the attack intended for Deoxys. Deoxys has escaped, but it seems I've reaped something of equal value in return. Well done indeed... and goodbye forever."

"My dear Pokedex owners..."

Mewtwo turned his attention back towards the woman but before he could stop her, she launched a surprise attack on him. He heard something shattered and as the dust settled, the woman was gone. Sird managed to escape. Despite the fact that he thought he saw ice crystals engulfing the woman's legs, rendering Sird's mobility incapacitated. Guess he shouldn't underestimate humans like her.

"Oh dear..."

Mewtwo's ears twitched, as he turned around to see three more humans coming towards him. The old man, he recalled that the man should be Blue's grandfather... an old woman, as well as the young trainer called Lorelei. If he recalled, she was an ice-type pokemon trainer who had a Jynx in her lineup. That trainer must have been the one who ordered the sneak attack on Sird.

"This... this can't be!"

"Lorelei, please don't let Green's parents see this..."

That remark made him turn his attention back towards the statues. Or more specifically, the petrified forms of the five Pokedex holders. Silver, Green, Blue, Yellow... and _Red_. He looked up to see if the Deoxy was still around, and it was! It came back to check on them once Sird has fled.

Even though Deoxys was a bit of a distance from the ground where he stood, Mewtwo could still tell that the DNA pokemon was also feeling distraught over Red and the other children's predicament.

Mewtwo gave the statues a brief glance before shaking his head.

_[It's no use. Nothing you could do right now could help these children. Go. I don't think Red would want you to feel troubled or guilty over what happened to them.]_

Just like that, with a determined look, the Deoxys departed away again. Mewtwo frowned as he glanced back towards the statues.

There was still the matter of the petrification as well as Sird. And now that he's calm down a bit more it dawned on him that the Pokemon Sird was using was one that he's not familiar with. And that Pokemon must have been quite powerful to have caused this unexpected situation. Or at least strong enough to deflect his own psychic attack. He should try relocating Sird and that Pokemon to see if there was any useful information...

"Blue... oh dear. Everyone, what should we do..."

Mewtwo turned his head to see Professor Oak and his two companions finally reaching the spot he's standing on and lamenting over the fate of the children. He let out a soft sigh as he decided to establish a telepathic connection with the old man.

_[Do not fret, human. The children are still alive.]_

The old man seemed startled by his sudden communication before turning their attention towards him.

_[The Deoxys that Red and I pursued before, we found out that it had a special connection to Red. It has left now but seeing its reaction earlier, I could tell that it could still sense that Red is still alive inside these statues.]_

_[If Red is alive, the same should be for the other children.]_

The old man heaved a cry of relief but still despaired over the fact that his grandson and the other four Pokedex holders were still petrified.

_[I'll try to find out if there's any way to help them but until then don't give up yet!]_

He took leave immediately after taking a last look at the petrified children.

Those children, during this span of a few years, had thought him a lot. Because of them... and especially Red, he was able to start over with his life and learn that not all humans were bad. Because of them, he was aware of the fact that there ARE humans who care and appreciate pokemon not as servants or tools to achieve their means but as friends... or even _families_.

There was no way that he could abandon those children. He'll find the way to save those children for sure.

* * *

I had Mewtwo refer to himself as to how a person does. Cos it felt weird to use 'it' or a gender-neutral one for me to try writing from his perspective.


End file.
